This invention relates to circuit breakers, and, more particularly, to a method and arrangement for customizing electronic circuit interrupters.
Multifunctional electronic circuit interrupters, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,501 entitled Circuit Breaker and Protective Relay Unit, are capable of providing a plurality of optional protection functions, such undervoltage, overvoltage, phase loss, phase imbalance as well as remote control and indication functions, such as shunt trip, bell alarms and the like. Most commercial applications using such circuit interrupters do not require all the accessory functions and options, such that the circuit interrupters are usually customized for each specific function.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,781 entitled Digital Circuit Interrupter with Multiple Accessory Function, describes the use of selection switches that allow factory as well as field selection of the preferred protection and accessory options. Normally-open switches connect through OR logic gates with options circuits, allowing the selected functions to become operational through selected switch closure. This manual selection arrangement is sufficient when a limited number of circuit interrupters are employed.
The automatic insertion of electronic components within printed circuit boards in a high speed manufacturing process is described within U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,746 entitled Compatible Modular Circuit Board Connector, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,977 entitled Inserter Device for Electronic Components.